


R-18

by 1687221584



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1687221584/pseuds/1687221584
Kudos: 15





	R-18

路人鸣（一丢丢博鸣，以后的章节可能会发展成博鸣，雏田性转×鸣）  
再次警告：含流血暴力行为，强迫性行为，凌辱向。  
未成年真的不要点进来，点进来也赶紧出去。

*********************************************************************

鸣人在黑暗中醒来，浑身沉重又粘滞，像是整个儿浸在淤泥里。他吃力地撑开眼，发现体内无法凝聚起丝毫力量。紧接着，针刺一般遍布全身的剧痛袭来，他意识到自己的双手被阴阳遁制造的黑棒交叠着牢牢钉在地上，右胸、左腹和两侧大腿也同样被刺穿，穴道被彻底封锁。伤口处的血迹大概已经凝固，他没有液体在皮肤上流淌的触感，有的只是持续、阴冷的疼痛以及查克拉被抽空的乏力。

“啪！”  
房间的灯被人一掌拍开。

鸣人因为突如其来的强光刺激，紧蹙起眉闭上双眼，头朝着光源反面轻轻晃动，金色的发丝蹭上地板的灰尘。  
他嗅到屋子里木质地板潮湿腐朽的气息，混杂了血腥味，同时忍耐着如附骨之疽的疼痛，他感到一阵阵眩晕和恶心。

“是谁……”  
七代目火影往日里白棉花一样柔暖的声音此刻喑哑得叫人心疼，即使不去看他干涩到破皮的嘴唇，也能听出他正处于极度缺水的境地。

来人并没有搭理他的意思，只勾起唇角，站在门口细细欣赏这难得一见的场景。

鸣人灿金的头发染满灰尘和血迹，半睁的蔚蓝眸子有些失焦，显出明明暗暗的斑驳；肖似其母的鼻子和嘴端正且秀气，只鼻梁沾的几滴冷汗，唇边缀的一道血迹，显得他有些凄惨；浅蜜色的皮肤因为失血，透着苍白，衣物在之前的战斗和挣扎中变得凌乱破损，裸露在外的脚踝和手腕纤瘦细腻，血痕在其上勾画，散发异样靡曼的韵致。

来人缓步走近，木屐叩在地板上，发出“槖槖”的声响。

鸣人的神经末梢在脚步声中苏醒颤栗。

那人停在靠近鸣人脸颊的位置，蹲下身，盯住鸣人因为疼痛而喘息时微微张开的淡色唇瓣，眼睛里溢出些下流轻薄的恶意。

鸣人的视线有些模糊，但他依然能感受到面前的人周身正肆无忌惮地散发出令自己难受不安的气息，像是在被蛇用湿冷的蛇信舔舐。

他下意识地挣动手臂，却感到伤口处撕裂一般的剧痛，只能紧咬住下唇，咽进险些脱口而出的呻吟。

“火影大人，看来您还没充分了解自己的处境啊……”

男人粗糙有力的手猛地掐住鸣人的脸，强迫他抬起头，“您竟然还有力气反抗，看来是我们招待不周了。”

脸部的皮肤被尖利的指甲刺入，鸣人的眼里流露出痛苦和愤怒的神情。他禁不住咬破了嘴唇，唇珠和牙齿都染上殷红的血色。随着男人越来越重的力度，血渐渐从伤口渗出，穠丽的红洇开在鸣人脸颊那猫咪胡须一样莫名可爱的胎记处。

“接下来，我们会让您深刻地认识到，您越是反抗，就越能让我们兴奋。您的下场也就越凄惨……哎呀，差点忘记，有个人，您一定迫不及待想见了，毕竟您当初就是为了救他落到我们手里的呢。”

男人拍了拍手，木门发出“吱呀——”的声响。

鸣人听到又一个人走进房间的脚步声，他转动酸涩的眼珠，睨见刚进来的那人身形高大，肩上似乎还扛着个少年。

刚进门的人粗鲁地将肩上的少年掼在地板上，直接让少年从昏迷中醒过来，痛叫出声。

熟悉的声音传至耳畔，鸣人身体一震。他奋力挣开桎梏住脸颊的手，焦急地转头朝向少年所在的位置，眼里是显而易见的关切和紧张。  
“博人！你还好吗，有没有受伤？”

“嘶——疼、疼疼………嗯？…爸爸！”

博人刚从昏迷中痛醒，猝不及防望见父亲伤痕累累的狼狈模样，脑海中闪过被打晕之前的画面，哪还不明白发生了什么，一时之间又是气愤又是心疼。  
他冲身边高大的男人吼着：  
“你们这帮卑鄙小人，竟然抓我来威胁爸爸，还这样折磨他！混蛋！简直太无耻了！”

摔他的男人面无表情地瞥他一眼，大力拽了拽手中特制的绳子，绳子的另一端绑着博人。博人的双手被缚在胸前，再与颈部相连，腿脚也被绳子捆得严严实实。他被扯的一头栽倒在地，又被男人掐住脖子摁在地上。

压制博人的高大男人凑到他耳边，冷冷地警告，“你最好乖乖的，不要乱动！你要是再大喊大叫，我就无法保证你跟火影大人还有命离开这里了。”

蹲在鸣人身边的男人嗤笑一声，轻蔑地扫过被摔得连连喊痛的少年，看向同伴，“你干脆把他嘴堵住，我可不喜欢听小孩儿哭闹的声音。”

高大男人用一只手按住博人，空出的手从衣袋里掏出团破布用力塞进博人口中，将博人的呼喊硬生生堵住。

看到自己疼爱的儿子被这样暴力地对待，鸣人的眼周被愤恨熏得通红，声音都变得尖锐，  
“住手，放开他！快住手，混蛋——”

矮个子男人不满地钳住鸣人的下颚，使力将他的头转过来，强迫他直视自己，随即凑近鸣人的脸，“火影大人还是先担心担心自己吧，我们不会对他做什么，对您可就不一定了。”

矮个子的视线落到鸣人血迹斑驳的嘴唇上，看着薄薄的两片柔软随主人的喘息轻轻开合，不自觉粗重了呼吸。萦绕于鸣人身上的血腥味，沁入鼻腔，再通向肺部，他仔细分辨，却能发现在这浓郁的血腥味中，还混着淡淡的味增叉烧拉面香气。  
“真是可爱的火影大人啊，跟传闻一样喜欢拉面呢。”

鸣人瞪圆了漂亮的蓝眼睛，似乎是完全搞不懂为什么话题突然就跳到拉面上。 矮个男人瞧见鸣人疑惑的神情，诧异于已为人父的火影大人此时竟透漏着孩子般的稚气。 他又想到这人强大的武力和高高在上的身份，于是心里痒痒的，像是小虫子在啃。 他加大手上的力度，迫使鸣人无法合拢牙关，将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。

“唔……”鸣人剧烈地挣扎起来，不顾重新裂开的伤口再度涌出鲜血。他完全无法接受被陌生男人强吻这种事，俊气的五官扭得皱皱巴巴，看上去快要吐了。

矮个子丝毫不在意鸣人的抗拒，他用滑腻的舌头反复舔过鸣人冰凉柔软的唇瓣，将其上渗出的血珠不断卷入口中品尝，又时不时在齿间搅动。一股股腥甜味直蹿心底，矮个子感到身体内部燃起一簇暗火，血管被烧热，暴躁地跳动。他试图勾出鸣人的舌尖，但鸣人极力抵抗，于是无奈地放弃，只在唇齿之间舔搅挑弄。

矮个子放过鸣人被唾液浸得湿漉漉的嘴唇，站直身体，解开裤子。

鸣人混乱的大脑还没完全接受刚才发生的事，就被衣料摩擦的“窸窣”声挑起了警觉。这声音让他下意识惊惶起来，预感有什么不好的事情即将发生。

“你要干什——唔…住手！”  
布帛撕裂的声音响起，矮个子拽住鸣人的裤子猛地一扯，不顾牵扯到鸣人正在流血的伤口，直接粗暴地压上他的身体，随后将自己勃起的下体抵在他被迫裸露的腿间。

“火影大人，被亲生儿子眼睁睁看着自己遭受这种对待，是什么滋味呀？”男人恶劣的声音钻入鸣人的耳朵。

意识到儿子还在房间里，鸣人蔚蓝的瞳孔瞬间收缩，全身的肌肉绷得死紧，线条优美的腿部甚至在轻轻颤抖。

他不敢看博人所在的位置，只用沙哑的、丝绒一样软软的声音，请求博人闭上眼睛，  
“对不起…博人…不要看，拜托…不要看…”

博人的眼睛都哭肿了，听到父亲满含屈辱的低声哀求，他强忍着心痛和仇恨转开视线。

“火影大人，既然您的儿子这么不配合，浪费了我们精心准备的好戏。作为惩罚，我就不给您润滑了…嘻嘻，就这样直接插进您的体内吧。”

矮个子男人湿热的呼吸喷在鸣人耳垂旁，他顺势一口叼住小巧细嫩的软肉，牙齿抵上皮肤，不断啮咬着，直至尝到血独有的腥甜味。

“唔……放开…”

鸣人试图躲避这残忍的猥亵，可查克拉被抽空，穴道被封锁，身体被打入药物还受了重伤，以至于他完全无法反抗施加在自己身上的暴行。

愤怒、羞耻、痛苦，以及完全不知道自己为什么会遭遇这种事情的委屈在胸口膨胀，鸣人湖蓝色的眸子不受控制地蓄起了泪水。但他不能接受自己在敌人面前示弱，也不能接受自己忍受不了敌人的折磨而哭泣，他竭力想将眼眶中的水雾逼回。

“火影大人，您这副委屈可怜的诱人模样，真是令我非常满意…”矮个子男人笑着吐出恶劣至极的话，“我已经迫不及待地想要看到您更加绝望和崩溃的样子了。”

说罢，他张开大手，掐住鸣人一侧光滑饱满的臀部往外使劲掰开，另一只手伸出三指，毫不怜惜地捅进鸣人温热的体内，肛口和直肠末端瞬间被他的手指胀裂，大量鲜血涌出。

“啊——”  
无法抑制的惨叫声冲出喉咙，泪水瞬间从鸣人透红的眼尾滑下，他漫散流淌鲜血和冷汗的肢体一阵阵痉挛。  
如果不是因为远超普通人的体质，鸣人早被这残酷的暴行折磨至昏迷。

借助鲜血的润滑，以及逐渐起效的肌肉松弛剂，矮个子男人的手指不断地进出，将狭小的入口渐渐撑大，嘴里还说着更为过分的污言秽语，  
“不愧是火影大人，普通人被我这么折腾，早就失血过多死了。您的体质，真是非常适合被虐待。而且解开封锁的查克拉，您的伤会迅速恢复，甚至连疤痕都不会有…啊，我真是越来越想永远地将您囚禁在这里慢慢玩个痛快…”

他的话没有得到任何回应。

鸣人的目光涣散，清湛的蓝眼珠失了神采，完完全全被混沌覆盖，显然已陷入半昏迷。

而矮个男人似乎并不在意自己此刻如同在奸尸。他继续抽插了一会，觉得扩张已经足够，扶住自己膨大的紫黑色阴茎，一个挺身捅进仍在流血的肠道。  
“啊，您的体内真的又湿又热…您果然是最棒的…”

鸣人的身体随着体内凶器的顶弄不自主地抽搐，喉咙里漏出低微的、绵软的呻吟，泪水和冷汗早已爬满了脸。属于强者的坚硬和从容，在肉刃无情挞伐间，灰飞烟灭，荡然无存。 盯住鸣人失焦的蓝眼，男人不停耸动。持续了一段时间后，即便鸣人只条件反射地痉挛，矮个男人也靠着肉壁收缩时微弱的挤压，抵达了高潮。

他拔出委顿下来的性器，跪坐起身，抓过鸣人被扒下来扔在一旁的七代目火影披风，擦拭着性器上沾染的精液和血迹。

矮个男人俯视着殷红的血混杂着淡黄色的精液从鸣人的下体缓缓流出，陶醉于鸣人此刻残破而悽艷的姿态，他的嘴角堆起险恶的笑意，

“多谢款待，火影大人。”


End file.
